


El amor en tiempos de muerte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Having Faith, Imprisonment, Love, M/M, Pride, Spoilers, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers hasta la tercera temporada.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Henry VIII of England, Eustace Chapuys/Mary I of England
Kudos: 2





	El amor en tiempos de muerte

**El amor en tiempos de muerte**

** _Since you’ve been gone – Kelly Clarckson _ **

Ella cuenta, y cuenta, y cuenta.

Cuenta el tiempo, cuenta el suelo con los pasos, lo hizo miles de veces ya.

Espera.

Espera a un francés para que le quite la cabeza de los hombros.

_Tengo solamente un cuello pequeño_ y pequeña fe, también.

Eso le queda a Anne.

Un cuello pequeño, un miedo destinado a morir con ella y todo el amor que siente por Su Majestad el Rey de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Francia.

Oh, y él pude también ser la mano detrás del hacha del verdugo, pero ese amor sin embargo va a quedarse.

Y eso, no como a ella, nunca va a perecer.

** _Fairytale gone bad – Sunrise Avenue_ **

Mary llora.

Está llorando de todo corazón, como nunca hizo en su vida.

Cuando su madre murió, no lloró tanto.

Pero ahora, en los brazos del Embajador Chapuys, enfrentada por sus fallos, no puede evitarlo.

“Mi pobre y dulce señora.” el hombre dice en un susurro, que la hace llorar aún más. 

Y luego Mary levanta los ojos y lo mira.

Siempre ha sido allí. Ha sido su único amigo a través de todas sus tribulaciones. Es...

Mary le ofrece sus labios en un beso, pero él no la deja seguir.

“Mi señora.” dice Chapuys, y está triste. “Soy aquí, como lo fui siempre. Tanto como quiere.:”

Tal vez, pensó Mary, esa muy, muy joven y tonta chica se equivocaba sobre de ella.

No estaba necesariamente destinada a estar sola.

** _How’s a man supposed to change? – Blue _ **

_“Cuando ella acepte volver a hacerme el amor, acuñe una medalla conmemorativa.” _

Charles está sorprendido que puede bromar de eso.

Sorprendido que puede, con él.

Pero aunque le gustaría culpar el Rey por la manera como resultó su matrimonio, no puede.

No es culpa de Henry si Charles eligió de obedecer a sus órdenes.

Podía haberse ido.

Ido de Pontefract y de todos esos fantasmas que todavía lo perseguían de noche, que habían echado a perder su matrimonio, que habían alejado su alma.

Pero ríe cuando lo hace Henry, y aunque sea una risa amarga, está feliz de poder seguir fingiéndola por el placer de Su Majestad.

Charles sale por la puerta, y la felicidad se sale con él.

Se para, por un momento, luego suspira.

No tiene lugar donde ir, no sitio donde encontrará un amor diferente de lo que sus fantasmas le conceden cada segundo de su vida.

** _Losing my religión – R.E.M._ **

Thomas ya no espera.

Perdió la esperanza el primer día que rechazó de prestar juramento.

Sabe que Henry sufre por su traición, pero no puede evitarlo.

Había jurado a sí mismo que nunca iba a hacer sufrir al Rey por sus creencias, y ahora aquí está, encerrado en la Torre, su papel y tinta sacados por él, su dignidad y su familia afuera, esperando que jure una mentira para condenar su alma por siempre.

No puede. No por el amor que tiene por Henry, ni por lo que tiene por su mujer e hijos.

No tiene miedo de morir, porque sabe que irá en un lugar mejor, que ha derramado sangre para asegurarse ese sitio.

Asustado, sin embargo, de dejar este lugar en su estado actual, dejar todas esas almas, dejar un mundo donde alguien puede ser decapitado porque tiene éxito de ver el espíritu de su país podrirse.

Pero no, no tomará el juramento.

“Lo siento, Henry.” murmura, cerrando los ojos.

Está mirando primero a Dios.

** _Where you end – Moby _ **

Es Charles.

Henry lo mira acercarse, y no puede recuperar el aliento.

Piensa en todo lo que dejó atrás.

Piensa en Catherine y Thomas, en Anne, en Cromwell.

Nunca lo dijo en alta voz, pero sabe muy bien que perdió su sitio en Paraíso mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando mira al hombre que ahora está frente a sí, improvisamente desaparece todo.

Se olvida de los matrimonios fallados, de las cabezas que cortó por personas que lo querían, se olvida de sus errores.

Le gustaría poder hacer algo para mostrar a Brandon como se siente, pero no puede.

Decirle que no había tenido éxito de amar un amor eterno por su culpa, porque siempre había sido a su lado, todo ese tiempo.

Extiende una mano para tocarlo, pero eso también, no puede. Sería demasiado.

“¿Puede la Duquesa amarte más, Charles?” pregunta en cambio, como si no le importara.

Y oh, cuanto está bueno a fingir que lo sienta.

Pero están destinados a esto. Si tienen que ser infelices, al menos le gustaría verlos vivir la misma raza de dolor.

** _Taiyou no namida – NEWS _ **

Chapuys está harto.

Harto de ver tan a menudo la señora Mary, harto de decirle que todo estará bien y luego no ser capaz de ser fiel a esa promesa.

Y cuando se mete a llorar por eso...

Ni siquiera puede describir la manera como se siente por la nueva Reina de Inglaterra, no ahora que hirió la mujer de quien le importa tanto.

No tiene palabras, le gustaría poder hacer algo real para hacerla sentir mejor, y entonces ella lo sorprende.

Soñó del sabor de esos labios infinitas veces, y ahora no tiene ni éxito de distinguirlo, no de la manera como lo pilló desprevenido.

Pero lo acepta, y acepta todo lo que quiera darle.

Porque esto podría bien ser sólo un beso, y él es demasiado viejo y demasiado harto de esta vida para esperar algo más, pero no le importa.

Quiere separarse de este mundo sabiendo que hizo todo lo en su poder para aliviar su dolor.

Y luego, va a descansarse.

** _Impossible – Shontelle _ **

“¿Tuviste o no relaciones carnales con tu hermana, la Reina Anne?”

George quiere reír.

Bien... le gustaría mucho, si no supiera qué está a punto de perder la cabeza por una acusación sin sentido, hecha por miedo.

Podría también confesar otros pecados, y muchos, pero sabe que Mark está en algún lugar dentro de la misma espantosa Torre, siendo interrogado sobre el mismo asunto imposible.

Pues no contesta. Hace una sonrisita, se encoge de hombros, porque de verdad no le importa lo que dice, ya no.

“Tenemos a tu mujer que corrobora la historia, Boleyn. No puedes negarlo.” le dice Cromwell, sonriendo, como si lo hubiera pillado sobre eso, como si no pudiera escapar.

Oh, pero George lo sabe muy bien que no puede. Sabe muy bien que su mujer podría haber dicho muchas cosas horribles y verdaderas sobre de él, pero en cambio lo golpeó con una falsa.

Muy inteligente.

“No tuve relaciones inapropiadas con mi hermana, mi señor Cromwell. Pero supongo que no importe, ¿verdad?”

El Lord Canciller sonría, ni siquiera responde.

George no está listo a morir, pero no tiene miedo.

Pueden decir lo que quieren de él.

Tiene su camino pavimentado hacia el infierno, y no puede esperar de encontrarse allí.

** _The clock ticks on – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Anne está muy feliz.

Dejó su casa asustada, muy asustada, que habría acabado como a la reina Catherine o, pero, como Anne Boleyn.

No lo hizo, al final.

Hizo su mejor para agradecer al Rey. Sufrió la humillación, oyó mucho que le habría gustado no haber oído.

Y ganó.

El Rey ahora está sentado frente a ella, divorciado por su matrimonio y ella todavía tiene la cabeza encima a los hombros, todavía tiene su respeto.

Lo tiene allí preguntando que compartan la cama, y ella se lo dejará hacer, porque es su Rey, y Anne no es alguien de desagradar a Su Majestad.

Sonríe, mientras él se vacía dentro de ella.

Podría haberla tomado en broma como mujer.

Bien, ahora la broma está toda sobre él.

** _Caged – Within Temptation _ **

Thomas sabía que eso tenía que pasar, al final.

Vio a otros ser amados por el Rey, y ser matados por el mismo amor.

También sabes que su fallecimiento no va a ser pacifico, porque demasiadas personas en Inglaterra lo odian.

Que lo odien. Que lo veían como el mensajero de Satán.

Creyendo en todas sus imágenes de santos, en todas sus candelas y decoraciones, y oro, y depravación.

Todo este tiempo, llevó al Rey por el camino correcto.

Y ahora, por ser amado y respetado tanto, tiene que morir.

Tiene que morir mirando a su hijo en los ojos, acabando de ser padre él mismo; tiene que morir mirando los que han planeado mucho tiempo su caída, mirando sus sonrisa y su felicidad por su desgracia.

Y lo hará, voluntariamente.

Irá al Paraíso, esperando ávidamente que llegue su tiempo también.

** _Trouble – Pink _ **

“Su Majestad, creo que tendríamos que pensar mejor en...”

Henry lo besa otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra.

“Lo pensé. Lo pensé mucho tiempo, y ahora reacciono a eso. Ahora, te esta pedido de callarte y tomarlo como a un hombre.” le dice el Rey, y Charles tiene gana de reír.

Pero sé mejor ya.

Le gustaría preguntar al Rey que excusa encontró ahora para justificar este pecado nuevo que está a punto de cumplir, pero imagina qué Henry en esto momento quiera que su cabeza tenga un utilización mejor que ser puesta encima a un tocón, pues se calla.

Finge que no le guste, porque Henry no puede siempre tenerla fácil. Finge de resistir un poco, pero luego se rinde, y se siente vivo, y eso no ocurrió hace años.

No le importa que sea equivocado, no le importa lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante.

Sólo le importa del fuego en sus venas, que creía hubiera desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

“Gracias.” dice a Henry, sin aliento, y el Rey ríe de él.

Pero va a tomar esto también. Como a un hombre. 


End file.
